


Hace frío allí fuera

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [8]
Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Miharu está durmiendo con la cabeza sobre su hombro y Yoite casi puede sentir su calidez.





	Hace frío allí fuera

**Author's Note:**

> Nabari no ou, nunca he publicado nada de Nabari no ou. ¿Os habéis leído el manga "shonen note" de la misma autora? Porque lo recomiendo, es una de mis autoras favoritas de manga, y me estoy yendo por las ramas. No sé cuanta gente habrá visto Nabari no Ou, pero os traigo una pequeña pieza poética que a mí personalmente me dio escalofríos (JA).
> 
> Titulo original: It's Cold Out There de allira_dream. La podéis encontrar en kinkfest . dreamwidth . org (sin los espacios).

****

 

**Hace frío allí fuera**

El tren es espeluznante en la oscuridad y hace que la ceguera de Yoite se incremente: solo hay una tenue iluminación resaltando vagamente el suelo y el techo, en caso de que alguien tenga que levantarse.

Yoite no lo haría. E incluso si quisiera, no podría. No con Miharu acomodado sobre él, con uno de sus brazos rodeándolo. Sus piernas, también, están pegadas a él, como si el otro chico estuviese haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo caliente. Conociéndolo, probablemente es así, pese a que su excusa había sido que mantenerse abrigados era lo mejor para ambos.

Miharu se encuentra dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Con el cuello alto de su jersey, Yoite no puede sentir su respiración contra su piel, pero puede sentir la forma en la que el otro chico tirita, solo un poco. Yoite  _puede_ sentir —apenas— un suave hormigueo en su brazo que no le alcanza las puntas de los dedos.

Mueve ese brazo cuidadosamente, doblando la mano hasta cubrir con esta el hombro de Miharu. Por un momento, se queda congelado, a la espera, pero lo único que Miharu hace es un ruidito somnoliento, restregar su cara contra la lana del abrigo de Yoite y suspirar antes de volver a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Yoite se pregunta qué sueña Miharu. No lo preguntará, sin embargo, pero se pregunta si son sueños agradables. Espera que lo sean. Se mueve un poco. También quiere ser de ayuda para mantener en calor a Miharu. Aunque tiene los ojos abiertos no puede ver nada, pero aún así, cuidadosamente, Yoite desplaza la mano que no se encuentra curvada sobre el hombro de Miharu, toca con esta el brazo que se encuentra envuelto alrededor de su cintura y recorre el suave contorno de este que asciende hasta el hombro. Miharu se estremece y se acomoda un poco más cerca, y una de sus piernas se mueve también, una rodilla huesuda chocando contra la de Yoite.

Titubea durante un instante eterno antes de quitarse un guante —sintiéndose agradecido porque la penumbra oculte la fealdad de sus manos, las cicatrices; agradecido porque Miharu se halle dormido a pesar de que este no le da importancia a dicha fealdad— y casi no se atreve ni a respirar en el momento en el que sus dedos rozan el rostro durmiente de Miharu.

Miharu suspira su nombre y restriega su cara contra su hombro una vez más. Con delicadeza, Yoite le toca el cabello y la garganta. Desliza su mano hasta su rodilla, hasta ser capaz de sentir los huesos de esa zona, la piel tersa de su pierna.

Miharu transmite calor. Las manos de Yoite están tan muertas como pronto lo estaría él también, no puede sentir casi nada con ellas, pero es capaz de  _sentir_ la calidez de Miharu, es capaz de sentir que está ahí, junto a él, murmurando su nombre. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a ningún otro ser humano. Es un sentimiento real y que no debería desear del modo en que lo hace.

Yoite vuelve a titubear por un tiempo prolongado antes de volver a ponerse el guante. Entonces, deja caer su cabeza contra la de Miharu y trata de que el sueño lo acune a él también.

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro a estos dos, sobretodo a Yoite (¿os he dicho que mi gato negro se llama Yoite?).


End file.
